


Thursdays

by pushupindrag



Series: Muddling Through [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursdays are Bucky's processing days when it's just him and a list of things he needs to do. </p>
<p>  <i>Thursdays were hectic. Thursdays were kind of a mess</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy drabble set two yeas after [The World is Overwhelming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3380525) but can be read as a stand alone if you squint a little.
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistakes are purely my own, so please tell me if you find any :)

Thursdays were hectic. Thursdays were kind of a mess. Sarah had dance, Steve had therapy and Bucky could never find a damn minute to himself. He hated Thursdays.

“Get up buttercup!” He calls, before dragging his sleepy six year old daughter out from the bed. Steve was in the shower, kid duties were Bucky’s on Thursdays.  
“’m not a buttercup” Sarah grumbles, righting herself to trudge into the kitchen.  
“Ok then Miss grouchy bum”  
“’m not a grouchy bum either” She slumps at the kitchen table while Bucky pours out her cereal and she eats loudly while he pours her some apple juice  
“Then what are you?” He squints, waiting for the coffee “And chew with your mouth closed лютик”  
“A person”  
“Okay Miss person, finish your breakfast and then go and dressed” He ignores the tongue stuck out at him. He had to pick his battles, and it was too early for one right now.  He pours out the coffee, swigging half of his mug down black, burning his throat. He really can’t care, if Barton can do that with a full coffee pot then he can do it with half a mug. He wasn’t going out today, but he still needed to shower so he switches with Steve once he comes out, kissing him on the way to the bathroom. 

He sorts out his day while showering. Steve would drop Sarah off at school on his way to the gym where he would meet Sam, and then Sam would make sure he got to the group therapy session at the VA before going with him to the singular one in the offices further down the road. Just to make sure that Steve got there, he was still sketchy with going. While that was happening, Bucky had to clean and sort out the shopping before going downstairs to the shooting range to practise with Clint. Then he had to make a few pre-made meals for the week ahead in case he got called out because Steve couldn’t cook for his life and then he needed to cut his hair and then clean up all over again. Today was a busy day. 

“Buck, we’re going” Steve calls through the apartment as Bucky’s getting changed, so he runs out without a shirt to see them both off.

“Have a good day at school buttercup” He picks Sarah up to swing her around gently before slipping an arm around Steve’s waist to kiss him “And have a good session” He murmurs after they pull away from each other.  
“Have a good day Buck” Steve smiles back, and waits as Sarah attacks Bucky’s legs in a hug  
“Bye Daddy!” She giggles before leading the way into the elevator, chattering away to Jarvis. Bucky watches the door close behind them before stretching, and goes to finish getting ready. He cleans the house thoroughly, relaxing as he does so. It’s mindless work that he can get done quickly without thinking about much at all and smirks in satisfaction as he finishes mopping the floors, able to get out the stains from where Sarah had dropped her juice and Steve had spilt spaghetti sauce.

“Alright Bucky, now to sort out the shopping.” When Steve shopped, he tended to put things back anywhere and anywhere in an absent mess, so Bucky took it upon himself to rearrange everything into something that resembled order. He gets the spices together in the rack, and puts everything together in the fridge in such a way so that nothing will fall out once the door is opened.

He carries on talking to himself, Jarvis injecting to the one sided conversation occasionally until Bucky goes down to the range. Shooting with Clint was always good.

They had a bet going on, one that involved them trying to beat Natasha records. And despite the both of them being snipers, they just couldn’t do it. Natasha was a woman possessed when it came to competition, and came down to their sessions just to laugh at them fail at beating her score.  
  
“Face it boys, you just aren’t that great” Clint comes close to beating her over the head with his bow, but luckily values his life at the last minute.

The rest of the afternoon is spent nursing his black eye from a rogue arrow and making the dinners. Meals filled with pasta or soups, and frozen desserts that would usually mollify Sarah if he wasn’t back. Despite the amount of things he had to do on Thursdays, and the stress they caused him, the tasks themselves were mindless and easy. He enjoyed not having to think for a while. It gave him time to calm down and process any information that came his way during the week. And some blessed quiet before Sarah and her whirlwind personality came back home. He loved her, but he wished she could learn how to be quiet sometimes.

He has to forego cutting his hair, and in the end just puts it up as Sarah and Steve are back. Their noisiness is enough to completely destroy the quiet that had taken over the floor and he can’t say he isn’t glad.

He appreciated the quiet, he really did. But he preferred the noisiness of his family more. The loud and energetic ramblings of Sarah, with sing along’s in between. And Steve’s quiet singing along or lecturing, or his kisses in between conversation. Yes, he would take his family over quiet any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> лютик = buttercup in google translated Russian


End file.
